Vanilla Twilight
by CaffeinatedMarshmallow
Summary: Based from Vanilla Twilight by Owl City.


_The stars lean down to kiss you__  
><em>_And I lie awake and miss you__  
><em>_Pour me a heavy dose of atmosphere_

_'Cause I'll doze off safe and soundly__  
><em>_But I'll miss your arms around me__  
><em>_I'd send a postcard to you, dear__  
><em>_'Cause I wish you were here_

Alfred stared out the window of his home, the branches tapping the side of the house. An autumn breeze hung in the air, crisp leaves fell in rhythm to the swaying branches. The American sighed heavily, removing Texas from his face; he messaged his temples to think. Only one thing would pass his mind. Arthur Kirkland. The British man had gone off to travel somewhere, leaving Alfred to himself. No matter what he did, it brought Arthur to his mind. The phone from the times he would call him. The kitchen from the so called 'dinners' Arthur would put his heart into making, that Alfred ate anyways, just to see the Brit smile.

"Around this time of year," Alfred mumbled to himself. "I didn't think he'd take off for a trip. A three month one, too…" It had been two weeks since the last call from the Brit. He had considered giving him a call for a change, but was afraid to catch him at a bad time. Plus he knew his heart would ache. If he called Arthur, the pain would hit him on how long before his return. He could speak to him, but nothing more. The big hugs and teasing kisses he'd give Arthur on a daily basis were building up inside him, wanting to be let out.

_I'll watch the night turn light-blue__  
><em>_But it's not the same without you__  
><em>_Because it takes two to whisper quietly_

_The silence isn't so bad__  
><em>_'Til I look at my hands and feel sad__  
><em>_'Cause the spaces between my fingers__  
><em>_Are right where yours fit perfectly_

After a while of his self remorse, the American trudged himself to the front porch of his empty home. It was about 6pm. Twilight. The small memories of when he and Arthur would huddle on the porch. The "it's cold" excuse he'd receive, as not to think Arthur actually wanted to be close to him. Alfred looked up at the now dimming colors in the sky. Stuffing his empty hands in his pockets, he realized how he longed for them to be intertwined with the Brit's.

"You idiot. Where are you Artie…?"

_I'll find repose in new ways__  
><em>_Though I haven't slept in two days__  
><em>_'Cause cold nostalgia__  
><em>_Chills me to the bone_

Somewhere nearby, another man was looking to the twilight sky. A British man with green eyes and blonde hair, also missing his special someone. Standing outside of an airport, he had a smile find its way onto his face.

_'I'm almost there Alfred,'_ he thought. _'I'm looking at the same sky as you now.'_

_But drenched in vanilla twilight__  
><em>_I'll sit on the front porch all night__  
><em>_Waist-deep in thought because__  
><em>_When I think of you I don't feel so alone_

_I don't feel so alone, I don't feel so alone__  
><em>

The British man hailed a cab as fast as he could. Jumping into the back of the car, he rambled his destination; having to repeat it due to the driver's inability to comprehend the accent. After setting his destination, he slipped his hand into his pocket to find a brown flip-phone. Fumbling with it, he achieved opening it.

"Damn… I'm out of battery."

_As many times as I blink__  
><em>_I'll think of you tonight__  
><em>_I'll think of you tonight_

Alfred brushed his dirty blonde hair from his face as the wind blew across his face. The sky continued to get darker and darker. What was only 10 minutes seemed like an hour to him. Staring blankly at the sky, he blinked. Only blinking, while barely breathing. His hands felt colder than usual, his fingers longing for another's.

_When violet eyes get brighter__  
><em>_And heavy wings grow lighter__  
><em>_I'll taste the sky and feel alive again_

The taxi cab finally reached the arrival point. Not bothering to count, Arthur gave some relative amount to the cost in American dollars to the driver, and darted from the vehicle. The path up to the American's house was about a five minute walk.

"Three minute run possibly," he breathed. In taking the fresh air from the countryside, he took deep breaths. Then he started running. Up the trail leading to his final destination.

_And I'll forget the world that I knew__  
><em>_But I swear I won't forget you__  
><em>_Oh, if my voice could reach_

_Back through the past__  
><em>_I'd whisper in your ear_

"Al—!" echoed a voice down the trail. Alfred looked down to the hill, his eyes widened.

"Artie?" he gasped. To his amazement, the Brit was running up the trail way full speed, his hair flying in the wind. Alfred didn't think twice before running down the hill. Arthur slowed his speed, preparing for the impact. Alfred slammed into him, lifting him into a "bear hug" along with some rambling that wasn't comprehendible. "I missed you idiot! Why did you take so long?"

"Lots of cancelled flight," said Arthur. "Wait, what bloody kind of hello it that?"

"The kind that says I missed a few things." Alfred threw his arms around Arthur again into a more innocent embrace. "Your hugs first of all." Next, still holding the Brit with one arm, he reached for the man's hand, slipping their fingers together. "Also your hands."

"Tch… Pretty boring things to miss you git," the British man blushed.

"Not just that though!" Before Arthur could protest he found his lips taken hostage, a soft melting feeling spread through him. Instead of his well known blushing and cursing, he threw his arms around the American and kissed him back.

"You're hopeless without me, you know that?" sneered Arthur.

"I missed you too Iggy. Y'know, the entire time I could only think one thing…"

"And what's that?" Arthur's face became less interested, expecting a sarcastic answer of some sort. Another embrace came about the Brit. Alfred whispered softly in his ear.

_"Oh darling, I wish you were here…"_


End file.
